4 bad days or 4 bad nightmares
by foxxbolt
Summary: The pod doors swung open with each person inside obtaining a new power, one that works in reality. What happens when the thing they hate most is forced on them. Yumi&Ulrich Aelita&Jeremy Odd?


Disclaimer: I so do not own code Lyoko. Jeeze these disclaimers just want to rub it in don't they grrrrrr

* * *

Each individual pod swung open reviling four extremely torn down and tired bodies. A crawled up girl released her legs and touched her head that was painfully throbbing.

_"My head it never normally hurts this much" _Yumi thought as she got up and looked around she spotted a hand with an unfamiliar bracelet on it.

"Where did you get this from Ulrich" Yumi bent down and examined the bracelet. Ulrich looked at his secret crush and then down at the bracelet.

Pulling at the bracelet as hard as he could "I have no idea, and it's on pretty tight"

"Do you think X.A.N.A put it on there?" Yumi felt a little dizzy so she leaned against the wall then slid down.

"Yeah I don't know, well it wasn't there before" Ulrich had his back turned to Yumi, he was looking at Odd.

Odd was shaking Aelita "Wake….up" Odd voice was shaky and quiet he was so startled by his low voice "What's……happening…..to...me?"

"I don't know but thank heaven you have" Aelita quickly covered her mouth "I'm so sorry Odd I have no idea where that came from"

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged looks, they all then walked into the escalator.

"Nice….bracelet…..Ulrich _actually its really ugly" _Odd rubbed his throat, hoping that it was just a sore throat and nothing so serious.

"Thanks but I have no idea where it came from, and to make it worse I cant get the stupid thing off" once again Ulrich tried to pull of the newly found jewellery but it was no use.

"I think it's the ugliest bracelet I have ever seen" once again Aelita found herself covering her mouth.

Ulrich just stared at Aelita it wasn't like her to be so rude or speak her mind.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what's happening to me" Everyone could see that Aelita was trying to hold back her tears, so Yumi stepped in.

"Hey its ok, I know that Odd was thinking the same thing" Everyone was quiet and Yumi felt there eyes on her.

"Excuse…..me" Odd was shell shocked he knew he thought it was an ugly bracelet but he didn't recall attempting to say it.

"Oh my, I have no idea but I heard you say it pretty clearly to" If it wasn't for the door opening revealing Jeremy accusations would have been heard all round.

Jeremy looked scared with a piece of paper in his hand "Guys the last scan came up with some pretty interesting things." They all gathered around the super computer.

"I was doing the virus check manually and I heard the alarm, some sort of virus escaped the data base and loaded itself onto all of you."

"What kind of virus was it" Ulrich's eyes left the gaze of his bracelet and where fixed on Jeremys but Yumi cut in.

"He doesn't know" Once again everyone turned to Yumi.

"That's correct I don't know yet but I can tell you what changes where made" Some typing was heard and then finally Jeremys voice.

"The last scan I did on you indicates a lot of changes in Yumi's brain waves, Odds vocal cords and Aelitas conscious."

"What about Ulrich" Yumi knew already but thought it would be annoying to tell.

"I did a scan on Ulrichs bracelet but nothing has been found"

While they where all discussing this Odd was bouncing around trying to get every ones attention.

"I think Odd has something to say, oh wait he can't" Odd didn't really care about Aelitas comment he was already thinking what he wanted to say.

"Odd thinks XANA is behind this" Yumi looked at Odd as he shook his head.

"Yes this does look like the work of XANA and I think I have come to a conclusion XANA has chose something you hate and applied it to you lives"

"Listen I have nothing against ugly jewellery so I don't think your theory will work out" Ulrich stated sarcastically.

"Well Ulrich I think there more then meets the eye for that bracelet of yours"

"How…..long….until….you..can…fix….us?" Odds words came out slower then ever the virus was growing every minute inside of him.

"Well it will take a day for each person I guess the only way to be fair is to pull names out of hat for the order I will work on"

"And Ulrich you're not in it your last since all you have is a fashion dilemma"

"Hey what happened to the theory off there is more that meets the eye"

"Its gone along with your name in this hat" Ulrich began muttering some words as he made his way to the wall.

Yumi began to rub her head "That sounds fair and stop moping Odd you're giving me a head ach"

"Ok the order I will fix you in is Odd, Aelita, Yumi and finally Ulrich."

"Ok well ill see you tomorrow and then ill have your antidote by nightfall Odd"

They all walked into the elevator and began there assent into the worst morning of their lives.

* * *

(A/N) Well this is the prologue I hope you liked it please review if you did or didn't. And if you got confused by there newly obtained powers this key will clue you in.

Yumi: power to read peoples minds

Odd: loss of voice

Ulrich???????????

Aelita: Cant lie

You have to wait and see what I have installed for Ulrich. I'm thinking about writing each person as an individual chapter and day. Tell me what you think.


End file.
